


Pues, con el paso del tiempo menos van a besarse

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 5: miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: When it's time to go for a check up, Eponine gets into the holiday spirit in the most unexpected way
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Pues, con el paso del tiempo menos van a besarse

_Because as time goes by you're going to kiss each other less_

_December 2019_

‘ _Whoever made that ‘in sickness or in health’ line really should have taken infectious diseases into consideration,’_ Eponine could not help thinking even as she took a swig of water from her tumbler. She could only hope that the tickle in the back of her throat was more from being parched than anything else, but then again the point was moot while sitting in the waiting room of the family medicine clinic Combeferre worked in. With a roomful of people of all ages coughing and sneezing even behind surgical masks, it would be a miracle if she didn’t come down with something by the end of the day.

Next to her, Enjolras coughed before raising his own mask to also have a sip of water from his own container. “Did they really say three hours for the blood test?” he asked rather croakily.

“Maybe one if Combeferre or someone orders it stat,” Eponine said. ‘ _Which they won’t since this isn’t a crit care case,’_ she told herself. Getting a complete blood count was nearly _de rigeur_ for any fever lasting three days or more, if only to be sure that one was not coming down with the dengue fever or something worse. ‘ _Bet the laboratory is pissed off during this flu and colds season.’_

The waiting room door clanged open again, admitting yet another family with youngsters and adults alike all coughing and sneezing. Although they were also in masks and dressed just as warmly as nearly everyone else, they had taken it a step further by donning Christmas sweaters. “Look, Christmas elves!” another child in the room shouted before being smacked by an elder.

Eponine quickly looked to these newcomers, who appeared flustered as they were being signed in by the receptionist. She caught the gaze of the youngest in this group, a little girl of perhaps no more than five years of age. “I think your sweater is pretty,” she said, motioning to her knitted red sleeve.

“Thank you. My grandmother made it,” the girl mumbled behind her mask.

Eponine felt Enjolras touch her hand. “That’s a first,” Enjolras pointed out in an undertone. “You normally hate Christmas sweaters.”

“Only when I wear them,” Eponine corrected. ‘ _Besides, no one deserves to be embarrassed like that,’_ she thought as she sat back on the waiting room chair. Its hardness seemed so out of place in a room bedecked with bells, wreaths, and holiday greenery to the point of appearing more like a cozy Christmas piece.

The door on the other side of the waiting room opened and Combeferre peered out. “Your turn,” he said, nodding to Enjolras and Eponine.

‘ _Here goes nothing,’_ Eponine thought, feeling Enjolras slip his hand around hers, clearly in need of some reassurance. If the lab results were what they feared, their next stop would have to be the emergency room. Even the cheery décor in the consultation room could only do so much to banish her apprehension. “Is it bad?” she asked as Combeferre showed them to two seats.

“It is just what I expected,” Combeferre said, adjusting his spectacles before holding up the lab result to explain to his friends. “Viral infection, but most likely not dengue since his platelets are at normal levels.”

Enjolras nodded, visibly relieved. “So what do I do?”

“Rest and fluids. And of course getting all the phlegm out,” Combeferre said as he brought out his stethoscope to auscultate Enjolras’ chest. He nodded before quickly jotting down something on his prescription pad. “Emphasis on rest.”

“You heard him,” Eponine said, smirking at Enjolras. “Not work from home. Actual sick leave. You may as well since it’s the end of the year and those leaves won’t be converted to cash.”

“Fine, you win,” Enjolras muttered begrudgingly as he took the prescription that Combeferre handed to him. “For how long?”

“If you cooperate, you should be fine by the weekend The flu is usually self limiting anyway,” Combeferre said. “If you have any problems, just let me know.”

“Sure thing,” Eponine said, taking Enjolras’ arm. It was all she could do not to laugh at Enjolras’ clearly miffed expression that the mask could only do so much to conceal. “I’ll make it worth your while. You might actually enjoy taking time off,” she pointed out as they left the clinic.

“I am sure of it,” Enjolras said, turning to face her. He touched her cheek lightly with one finger, tracing a line all the way up to her ear. “You must know it is appreciated.”

Eponine grinned before closing the distance between them, only to have him pull back at the last moment. “What, no kiss?”

“Just to be safe.”

“I already probably am incubating whatever you have.”

Enjolras simply took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles, all the while still keeping his mask on. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Of course,” Eponine said. The rest of the week could not pass quickly enough.


End file.
